If I Can't Save You or Me
by Asarielle
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS. Chris told Wyatt that he would save him... but how does he do that... if he can't ensure himself of his own birth....
1. Default Chapter

Title: If I Can't Save You. or Me.  
  
Pairing : ???  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed, nor will I ever be able to. This story was written for my own and others' pleasure only. If for some reason you are still confused and not understanding of the title of "fanfiction.net" then I will explain it simply. I am writing a lie. I am making a charade so that the little voices in my head will cease their incessant chatter and focus on something pertaining to the reality of a television show. Simple enough? Too bad.  
  
Cross-over: Possibly..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Only seconds after Piper placed the spell under the floorboard, Chris came flying through the wall, tumbling to the floor. Groaning, he lifted himself up, wincing when his bruised side is jerked violently upwards by Leo's helping hand. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so." He stood now, slightly leaning onto his bad side so as to not stretch it any farther. He looked towards Paige, the inquisitor. "Nice spell, thanks."  
  
Phoebe broke in. "But, we just put it in the floor, like, two seconds ago."  
  
"Well you see, the way time travel works is." Leo's explanation was cut short by Phoebe's exclamation of a headache and Piper's new inquisitor status.  
  
"Looks like you've got some explaining to do, young man." She stares at Chris, high eyebrows with an expectant look, silently urging his story on. Chris just shook his head.  
  
"I know.listen, I'm sorry I lied to you, I really am, but."  
  
Piper broke in. "No buts, you need to tell us everything now, the truth this time."  
  
Chris shook his head. "I.can't. Not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without changing the future too much."  
  
Paige looked over at him. "But that's why you came here, isn't it?" He looked into her eyes as she asked, "To change the future?"  
  
Chris shook his head back and forth, saying, "Yeah, but.it was supposed to be more like a surgical strike."  
  
Leo looked into his eyes then, thinking of all of Chris's earlier responses. Speaking aloud, he said, "To save Wyatt?"  
  
Chris held his look, thinking about the Wyatt that he just left, "Yeah, to save Wyatt."  
  
"What about Bianca?" Phoebe, always the empathy, asked about the one thing that could've grieved Chris. He had just left her. There was no way that he would accept the fact that he would never see her again. After all, in this time, she was only five or so.  
  
"Bianca.won't be a threat anymore to anyone."  
  
Phoebe looked surprised as she answered, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Chris stopped and took a deep breath. Turning pleading eyes on Piper, he asked, "So, are you guys still alright with me hanging around here?"  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Leo answered for the family. "Absolutely. Just, next time you're in trouble, let us in, okay?" He once again caught Chris's eye. "Trust works both ways."  
  
He looked down to the floor and shifted his feet. "Okay." With that, and a last look at Paige, he exited the room, hoping vainly for Wyatt to be saved. along with himself.  
  
--------------------------------------- A Week Later ----------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Piper, why'd you tell them to leave? When need them here to protect Wyatt." Chris stood, looming over the Book of Shadows, trying helplessly to get Piper to understand the consequences of her all-too-human actions. Why couldn't she see that without the Power of Three together? Wyatt would be as before. or will be. or is. oh well. Without the Power of Three, Wyatt will turn evil. He needs all the love and protection that he can get. However, he did not voice these last few supporting reasons aloud. Instead, he stood there waiting to receive the inevitable response from Piper.  
  
"Chris. you're still new at this. Hell. You're not even a real whitelighter. You have to understand that people go their separate ways. We move on. I don't wanna be stuck with my sisters my whole life! I love them dearly. but sometimes when need to follow our dreams and be with who we want to." Piper stood, holding Wyatt in her right arm. Chris came over and looked down on Wyatt with resolve. "Uh oh. what's that face for? What're you thinking Chris Perry?"  
  
"If I can't save him." He drifted off, staring off into space with pain in his eyes. He looked into her eyes, pleading her to understand. "You need to get your sisters together in one month, living in the same house like you used to. It will only be for one more year, promise. Then you can mostly do whatever you want. You just HAVE to be together on Samhain. You just have to." He walked towards the attic door, looking back only as Piper asked her last question.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?" Her eyes searched his face for any trace of emotion has he left the room, his last words echoing into the air.  
  
"Everything. and that's how it has to be."  
  
-------------------------------------- Later on ---------------------------- -------------------------  
  
She came out of the shadows, walking slowly over to him as he sat, exhausted, on the couch. "How much do they know?"  
  
"Nothing. It would endanger everything." He looked over at her, pale skin glowing in the moonlight. Her brown hair fell softly down and spilled over her shoulders while her blue eyes looked on, sharply contrasting with her figure veiled in black clothing.  
  
"I know." She shrugged her shoulders and glided over to him, sitting silently down on the couch beside him. Carefully looking over at him, she continued, "And me? Where do I come in?"  
  
He smiled, lifting his arm to embrace her in a friendly hug. "You. are the backup. If I fail, you're to stop him." He kissed her forehead, continuing, "If I fail in any way, you will stop him."  
  
Her vulnerable eyes of looked up at him, doubting. "You sound so sure of something I don't even understand."  
  
Smiling, Chris reflected on the past uses of those precise words. "That's what he said when he was young." Squeezing her tighter, he continued, "That's exactly what he said."  
  
===============================================================  
  
How's that? I have this humongous idea. but I wanna see if you guys can guess it or not. Please review. I know I didn't update my other Charmed story. but that's because I joined a forum and got access to spoilers that confirmed that Chris isn't Wyatt. so it was practically impossible for me to continue. Please review this one though. please?  
  
-- Ase -- 


	2. Contacting Them All

Title: If I Can't Save You. or Me.  
  
Pairing : --- Should I even try?  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed, nor will I ever be able to. This story was written for my own and others' pleasure only. If for some reason you are still confused and not understanding of the title of "fanfiction.net" then I will explain it simply. I am writing a lie. I am making a charade so that the little voices in my head will cease their incessant chatter and focus on something pertaining to the reality of a television show. Simple enough? Too bad.  
  
Cross-over: Possibly..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Contacting Them All  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
I don't know why I took her advice. She told me that writing down my thoughts would help ease my mind, but isn't it dangerous to own a diary? What if someone read it and found out all of your secrets that you try so desperately to keep secret? What if someone from the future reads the diary and decides to come back and change what you already came back to change, thus negating everything that you did in the first place. or second place. this is getting really confusing.  
  
She sits there now, lying in the couch near the fireplace. Funny how she was the one to remember to bring money back to the past. thank the gods they haven't switched currency in the past twenty years. They are lacking in medicine, though. Their "Aspirin" don't even work for over three to four hours when the pain has already faded away. Oh well. I think she was reading a book earlier on. She loves to read. Says that her friend was a bookworm, and that that rubbed off on her. I wonder if she isn't just trying to figure out the unknown by staring at those pages that seem so blank and dull. There's only one book she owns that is of any interest to me. I don't know whether it's the pictures of naked women, the instructions for how to do wandless magic without rhyming, or the spells that it contains, but I do know that I am interested. I think that I've read that book three or four times now.  
  
Once again, she was right. My headache's gone now, along with all the other worries that I had on my mind. I'm going to sleep, hopefully gaining more than thirty minutes of true rest.  
  
-- Chris Perry Halliwell, 22.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
The morning sun awakened his eyes as, for the first time in his life, the sun shone brightly through the window. Realizing that she must have opened the windows to look at the bustling city, Chris rubbed his bleary eyes and stumbled out of his makeshift bed. Looking around, he noticed that she had already left to go to her job.  
  
'It's amazing how that girl can get a job at her age. I thought they checked for an ID.'  
  
She had gotten a job at some fake magic shop where they sold magic tricks. However, located at the back of the store for those who knew of it was a whole other shop containing herbs, amulets, talismans, and other various things for witchcraft. The girl had applied for a job and had been immediately turned down due to her age. Then the girl had amazed customers by helping them with what they were looking for even though she wasn't an employee. She had been hired on the spot.  
  
And now she was at her job, and he was stuck here in the lousy excuse for an apartment, trying vainly to remember what he did with his days. 'Oh yes,' he thought with sarcasm, 'I go behind peoples backs to try and do what's best for them all except for the fact that no one believes or trusts me. Just the perfect use for my time.' Chris rolled his head to one side and then the other, easing his muscles back and forth. Walking towards the shower, her turned on the cold faucet, not even bothering with the warm water. He stripped the pants and boxers off and stepped into the shower. Unlike most others, he hated warm showers. He hated warm beds, but he loved to have a warm partner snuggling beside him. It was just part of his nature... the only problem was. he wasn't loved. At least not since Bianca. No since she had. died, for lack of a better word.  
  
Stepping out of the cool shower, he dried himself off, all the while looking at the clock that was left in the bathroom. 7:20 A.M. He guessed they might've been up already. Struggling into his jeans, Chris hopped over to the window, quietly drawing the curtains in fear of prying eyes. It was a habit he couldn't break. Looking over his shoulder, jumping at the smallest sounds, and all the while trying to mask his face into an appearance of nonchalance. However, he couldn't be any more concerned. It was like an automatic trigger. If someone was in trouble or scared, he wanted to go help them and calm them down. He wanted to aid in any way possible, but he never really did. He tried to save the Charmed Ones so that they could ensure Wyatt's happy and secured future, but it ended up with nothing happening and him being forced into the future by Bianca who stripped his powers. He tried to help the sister's by getting a demon to make them realize that their personal interests and wishes were of no consequence, but that ended up in him being hit with a darklighter arrow when he later on tried to save them. Of course, that one ended up with Leo begrudgingly not escorting him up to the meeting with the elders, but still. He tried so hard to change the future, but sometimes he wondered if he wasn't only making it worse. The way it was going, he didn't even know if Wyatt would have a brother or not. Then again. his brother had the potential to be so much powerful than Wyatt. If Piper bore the child, then no longer would the rule of first is the most powerful apply. In fact, Chris was beginning to wonder if he really wanted for the boy to be born. 'Of course you do,' he chastised himself. 'If he isn't born, then Wyatt will have no anchor. The parents will be there.but he needs a brother.'  
  
He walked over to the discarded pile of clothes and looked over what was clean. After a while of finding nothing, he went over to the other pile of clothes. He picked up a white tank top and put it on, thankful for once that girl clothes from the future didn't look too weird on men. Okay. so the shirt was tight, but that was to be expected. He quickly found a long sleeve button-up to slide over his arms before he orbed to the manor, hoping that he had convinced Piper enough to talk her sisters into coming home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"I know Phoebe, but Chris sounded like it was crucial that you be here for Halloween and stay for, like, about a year." Piper had pinned the phone between her ear and her shoulder. Half of her mind was on talking Phoebe into coming home, the other was focused on stirring the cookie dough inside of the bowl that was in her arms. She was also pacing the kitchen and keeping an eye on Wyatt as he giggled and cooed at Bob the Builder on the TV screen. Ever since the dragon incident, she had had to keep an eye on the channels that he watched. "Yes, Phoebe, I've already called Paige, and she agreed to stay as long as she was allowed to sleep over with Richard on the weekends. And no! You can't sleep over in China or wherever over the weekends. that's just too far off. Pheebs he REALLY sounded anxious. I know. I know that he hardly expresses emotion, but. it's like this feeling I ha-. no Phoebe, I'm not an empath. I know, but- .. Pheebs. Just tell him you have to come home. Either that or tell him about us being witches and that our whitelighter is insisting that you stay here for the health and happiness of all mankind. I was being sarcastic Phoebe. Wyatt, sshhh, mommy's on the phone talking to Aunt Phoebe. Okay?. Yes Phoebe, I know." Piper turned around so that she could pace the other way when she noticed Chris leaning against the wall. "Hold on, Pheebs." She put the bowl down and got the phone out from under her ear and passed it to Chris. "You convince her. I already convinced Paige. And man? You're gonna have some explaining to do."  
  
"I know." Chris took the phone and heard Phoebe's voice on the other end. "Hey, Phoebe, this is- . Look. I can't tell you why, you know that. No I'm not withholding information that you need to know. Look, just-. Phoebe. You need to come home, now. Don't make up an argument. I warned you before you left that I would call you back, and now I'm doing that. I'm gonna pick you up in three hours. Have a nice day." Chris turned off the phone and rolled his eyes. Piper noticed and smiled.  
  
"She's gonna kill ya for doing that."  
  
"No she won't."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Before you ask, no I won't tell you why."  
  
"Trust works both ways, Chris. Trust us."  
  
"I do. I just can't. with this. It's. I just can't." His sorrowful eyes brooked no argument as he looked at the bowl of mush and ingredients on the bar. "What're you making?"  
  
"Chocolate chip cookies," she said, lightly adding the chocolate. Upon hearing the sound, Wyatt looked over at Piper and smiled, clapping his hands. Seconds later, orbs appeared on the bar, grabbing for some of the mixing. "Oh no you don't, mister. I'll give you one right when they come out of the oven, but I don't want you to get sick yet. Come on, up you go." She picked him up and took him over to his playpen. "Now you stay there while I go argue with Chris, okay?" She laughed. "Chris? I was wondering if you- Hmph. Where'd he go, Wyatt?" Shaking her head, she walked over to the bowl of cookie mix and added some more chocolate chips. "Where'd he go? Where did all of them go?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
The potion was done. All he needed now was to somehow get the elder to consume it, but how? Once the elder had even a taste of this mixture, he would be willing to do it. To give the witch back her powers. He would do it. He had to.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------- 


	3. After the Event that Never Happened

Title: If I Can't Save You. or Me.  
  
Pairing : ???  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed, nor will I ever be able to. This story was written for my own and others' pleasure only. If for some reason you are still confused and not understanding of the title of "fanfiction.net" then I will explain it simply. I am writing a lie. I am making a charade so that the little voices in my head will cease their incessant chatter and focus on something pertaining to the reality of a television show. Simple enough? Too bad.  
  
Cross-over: Possibly..  
  
BTW:: This is about five months after last chapter. I'm gonna have recurring flashbacks as to what happened during then, but you'll just have to wait!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
"Thanks for helping me, Pheebs. You're a life-safer. I have to take Wyatt upstairs, but I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Piper. I'll just go set the table. It's almost 6, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. But I really need to get him to take a nap before Paige comes over for her birthday party." Piper looked down at her son's curious face. "Say yah, Wyatt. Aunty Paige is coming over for her birthday party, won't that be fun?"  
  
Wyatt stared back at his mother, then his small voice venture, "Pait?"  
  
"Yeah. But first, you need to go take a nap so that when she gets here you're all rested up. Deal?" Continuing down the hall and up the stairs, Piper's voice faded into the background. Phoebe smiled and looked around at all the food that had been made. There was Chicken Parmesan, Garlic Rosemary Mashed Potatoes, Bacon Green Beans, and Piper's special Fruit Punch, which she rarely made at all. Phoebe remembered that the deserts were in the freezer, a Peach Parfait and a Chocolate Pudding Pie. Deciding that she'd better hurry up and wrap Paige's present, Phoebe turned to the Living Room. Walking over to her bag, she pulled out the ivory leather box. Gold filigree was intricately patterned all over the top and sides of the box so that it wove right into the alien handle that was said to be designed by the Ancient Sumerians. She had gotten it for Paige when she had been traveling with Jason, but after their recent break-up, she didn't really want to wait until Paige's fortieth birthday. Smiling once more, she carefully unlatched the box to make sure everything was in there. Since Paige didn't feel comfortable using magic around Jason, Phoebe got Paige a box to keep all of her memories of home and her magickal utensils in. So far, the box contained an ajoite pendant which, when worn, would give the bearer a sense of peace and tranquility. There were other pendants, too, some beautiful, some downright ugly, but all of them had a purpose. Many sachet bags were embroidered with what they contained: fairy dust, quartz dust, salt, cedar shavings, and many other herbs. There were also simple potions that all of them kept lying around. All of this was kept in the average-sized Ancient Sumerian box. Deciding to go ahead a wrap it, she closed the box. Unknowingly until a few seconds afterward, she was jolting herself into a premonition.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () Premonition ()----------------()----- ---------- ()  
  
A little boy, looking like an older Wyatt, strode over to a younger boy. "Give me it back!!"  
  
The younger boy glanced up at the older one while playing on the ground. He looked no older than four and had a dirty mop of hair settle on his head. His green eyes were curious as the older boy came closer to where he was playing on the grass. In a clear, high-pitched voice, the younger one asked the older one a question. "What is it you want, Wyatt?"  
  
"You shouldn't be playing with my things! They're mine, not yours!" Finally, Wyatt reached the young boy and tore the box that he had been playing with from his grasp.  
  
"Hey! It's not yours! Aunt Phoebe gave it to *me*, not you! Besides, what would you want with a box of rocks and dust?"  
  
"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now, this is mine. It's what I get for that shirt of mine you tore up."  
  
"Unfair! I didn't tear it up, you did. And Mommy put in on me anyways."  
  
"That's just because you were stupid enough to let that petty demon destroy your clothes. Well, boo-hoo, Chris. Grow up! The whiney 'Chris Perry' can't stay a kid for long!" He walked away, not even glancing at the hurt and confused look on the younger one's face.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () End of Premonition ()---------------- ()--------------- ()  
  
Opening her eyes, Phoebe looked down in shock at the now-closed box. Hands shaking, she placed it in the larger floral box. The next thing she knew, the present was on the table with Piper's, a bow neatly placed on top of the lid. A few seconds later, she was lying down on the couch, trying vainly to think of what to do now. Chris. He was Piper's. son? Or Paige's son? No. Paige was dead in his future. Aunt Phoebe. Piper? Trying to calm down her nerves, Phoebe called out to Piper. "Hey Piper! I'm gonna go. do stuff. I'll be right back." On her way out the door, she saw Piper looking at her in concern from the top of the stairs.  
  
"Are you alright Phoebe? You look kinda pale."  
  
"Yeah," she lied with a bit of hesitation. "Yeah. I just forgot something at. um I just need to go pick something up from the store. It's about Paige's present." With that, she smiled and headed out the door before going around to the back of the lawn. She went over to the tree where the little Chris in her vision had been playing. She touched the ground where he had lain, hoping to get another premonition. It surprised her when she did-she hardly had premonitions lately.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () Premonition ()----------------()----- ---------- ()  
  
Leo was kneeling beside a young Chris. He seemed older looking than her last vision even though she noticed that his height and hair were the same. Chris seemed to have been crying, which could have been because of the large expanse of peeled skin that was bleeding.  
  
"Alright, Chris, focus. I know that you can heal. Remember that time when Piper had cut herself in the kitchen and you healed her? Just do what you did then. Focus on all the love that you have for this world, and heal your leg."  
  
"Bu-but y-y-you said th-that we weren't s-supposed to h-heal ourselves!" Chris was beginning to bawl as he rocked back and forth.  
  
"Chris, listen to me. I won't always be around to heal you. You need to grow up."  
  
"Leo! Leo!" A scream came from the kitchen, not one of fright, but one of aggitation.  
  
"Sorry, Chris, I gotta go. I'm not gonna heal you, though. You need to learn to take care of yourself. Ask Wyatt if you have any trouble." With that and a smile, Leo headed back in towards the house.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () End of Premonition ()---------------- ()--------------- ()  
  
Phoebe was shocked. That hadn't sounded at all like Leo. Leo was kind and understanding, not overly pushy. Why hadn't he helped Chris understand better? Why hadn't he acted like a father? Wasn't he Chris's father? Who else could've spawned him? Who else was a whiteligh-wait. Leo- an elder. Is Chris really who he says he is?  
  
That's not the point. The point is that Chris had wanted his father to heal him, and he wouldn't. Shaking her head, she decided to settle this once and for all. "Chris! Chris!" She was shouting towards the sky, hoping to hell that he would come. A few seconds later, her luck arrived. A swirl of blue orbs came to her side with a frantic look, relaxing only when he saw no signs of danger.  
  
"What's up, Phoebe? I thought none of you wanted to see me anymore."  
  
"Whether I want to or not is not the problem. The problem is. Chris, I need to ask you something." At his raised eyebrows, she motioned for him to go sit on the bench. "Alright," she began, reaching over to take his hand in hopes of calming him down. Instead, she was jolted into another premonition.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () Premonition ()----------------()----- ---------- ()  
  
"Wyatt?" It looked like Chris from the same day. He still wore that big plaid shirt that hung down to his knees, and his hair was still in a mop. This Chris was walking over to a thirteen-year old Wyatt. He then sat down beside him on the bed where Wyatt lie. "I've got a question. Leo says that you're supposed to focus on your love for the world to heal. and I was wondering. what's love?"  
  
The original concern on Wyatt's face melted away into annoyance. "Chris, why are you bothering me with questions? You already know the answer to that. And how many times do I have to repeat this- call Leo, 'Dad'."  
  
"S-sorry. It's just that Le- Dad said that you're supposed to focus on love, and I don't know which emotion that is."  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, Wyatt rolled his eyes and explained. "Alright, first you'll need something to heal." At that statement, Chris brought his leg into clear eye view. Wyatt gasped, but controlled his face as he stared at Chris's leg. "N-now. Wh-what did you do, Pere?" Chris looked away, not answering. Then he looked back up at Wyatt with pleading eyes, trying to tell him silently that he didn't want to say. Wyatt looked at him oddly, then continued. "Alright. um. focus on- what you feel for Mom and Dad. Focus on how much you love them and what lengths you would go to to protect them. Wait-put your hands over your leg first."  
  
Chris did as told, holding his hands over the peeled skin. He then thought of his mom, all the times she had smiled and laughed, but then the pictures turned into something else. A sensation flowed through him, one almost identical to the one that Phoebe had told them about-the one you got when you had a premonition. Piper and Phoebe were lying on the ground, dead. Their faces were blank, and as he looked down, he saw that their insides were strewn all across the floor. Leo was impaled with a poker that attached him to the wall. He was screaming as two demons stood in front of him, smiling maliciously. They were drawing intricate patterns, much like those on the Ancient Sumerian box, on Leo's skin. Then a man strode into the room, demanding where Chris was. Leo wouldn't answer him. As the man turned around, Chris saw a glimpse of his face-Wyatt.  
  
With a gasp, Chris exited the premonition. Wyatt was looking at him it horror and awe, his words coming out in short gasps. "Ho-how did you. mom!! Mom, Dad!!!"  
  
Piper and Leo rushed into the room, looking around to try and find the danger. Leo ran over to and crouched near Wyatt, who was slowly backing away from Chris. "What is it Wyatt? What's wrong? What happened?" Wyatt said nothing, instead pointing towards where Chris was leaning up against the headboard, still gasping while looking ghastly from the premonition. Leo looked over at Chris, an odd sort of concern coming onto his face. "Chris? Chris what happened? Why is Wyatt acting like this?"  
  
Chris glanced up at Leo before stuttering the only words he could think of. "P-p-pr-prem. premonition. D-d-death. Wh-why? Leo? Leo-WHY?!" He screamed the last words before scrunching up into a ball, rocking back and forth with vigor, trying vainly to get the images out of his head. Piper, concerned, rushed over from where she was still poised for danger at the doorway. She knelt onto Wyatt's bed, crawling slightly over to the headboard where, if Chris were to rock faster, he would hit his head. Piper grabbed Chris's body, surrounding him with her arms.  
  
"Chris? Shh. Come on, Chris. Talk to me. If you tell me what happened, then we can prevent it." Her soothing words were drowned out by his incoherent ramblings. Both of the parents looked to Wyatt for an explanation. His eyes were still wide as he tried to explain what happened.  
  
"I-I was going t-to teach him to h-heal himself, a-and he p-put h-his h-ha- hands over his leg, and then-" He stopped, looking once more in fear over at Chris. "Lightening. Lightening came out of his hands, mama! And his eyes- they were pure black! Get him away from me!" With that, Wyatt ran out of the room, leaving both parents to let go of and back away from their younger son. Leo was the first to venture another word.  
  
"Chris-tell me what happened. Why did your eyes turn black." As if on cue, Phoebe rushed into the room.  
  
"Chris? Chris! Are you alright? Wyatt said there was trouble in the room and I-" A look from Piper and Leo stopped her ramblings. She looked confused for a second before asking what was wrong.  
  
"Apparently," began Piper, "Chris here's eyes turned black and lightening shot out of his hands. We haven't gotten anything out of him yet, though."  
  
Phoebe looked surprised before admonishing Piper. "You sound as though he's on trial! But-he's just scared. Really, really, mind-blowing to my empath abilities scared." Walking over to Wyatt's bed, she kneeled down next to Chris. "Chris? What happened? You look pale."  
  
Chris stopped rocking back and forth, deciding instead to look up at his Aunt Phoebe. Glancing over to where his parents stood, he scooted closer to her. He began whispering in her ear. "I-I don't know what happened. It's like that thing you described to us- the premonition. An-and I saw it all happen. I was so scared! Wyatt says I shot out lightening, but I don't even remember doing that. All I remember is you and Piper, dead. Then Leo was being tortured, an-and-" He stopped. His voice returned to normal as he bawled out his last words. "It was awful! Never let it happen again! I don't want this power, not me! Give it to th-the killer!!" With that, he, too, orbed out of the room, leaving Phoebe alone to ponder all of this.  
  
()----------------()--------------- () End of Premonition ()---------------- ()--------------- ()  
  
Phoebe drew back in shock. In her entire lifespan, she'd never had a premonition that long. Looking around, she noticed- Chris was gone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
A/N : Sorry if premonitions don't seem like the should. This is my fanfic story, and I shall treat it so. So hmph!! Please review, though. I'm still not sure about this. I've got plans, but not enough courage to write them. 


End file.
